


Render Me Speechless

by idontknowman



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowman/pseuds/idontknowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the evil devouring light, Perry and LaFontaine decide to celebrate by hosting a dinner party at the infamous restaurant; The Alnwick. Danny and Kirsch are finally realizing their feelings for one another. While Laura and Carmilla, well...let's just say they have a hard time being apart since Carmilla got back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Render Me Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dinner party prompt that was sent to (carmilla-feels-hq.com).
> 
> Set sometime after Carmilla got back in episode 36.

'We would like to cordially invite you to our end of the year semi-formal dinner party! Friday, 26th: 5-7pm at The Alnwick. Please email me at lperry@silas.edu if you will be attending! Hope to see you there!'

Laura sets the floral designed stationary—Perry’s idea—down on the desk in front of her. She boots up her computer and shoots Perry a quick email:

———————————————————————————————————————————

 **From: “** Laura Hollis" <lhollis@silas.edu>

 **To:**  “Lola Perry” <lperry@silas.edu>

 **Subject:** Dinner Party

Perry, I will definitely be at your guys’ dinner party this Friday! I can’t wait!

———————————————————————————————————————————

Just as she hits send, she leans back into her chair. Carmilla is hovering over her left shoulder. How Carmilla gets in the room without her hearing, when the door was _definitely_ locked, will forever be a mystery to her, and she will never figure it out because y’know the whole magical creatures at Silas thing—yeah, huge mysteries that no one will ever understand. Sometimes it’s best to just accept the weird.

Laura turns her head to look up at her.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “Whatcha got there, cupcake?”

“Perry and LaFontaine are throwing a dinner party this Friday.”

Carmilla gives her an over exaggerated eye roll and leans away from her.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. But it would be nice if you did.”

Laura is now giving Carmilla her puppy dog eyes; she knows she can’t resist them—they’re just too cute. Carmilla lets out a long sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe I’m saying this." She  _really_ can't believe she is saying this. "I’ll go.”

Laura’s face lights up with excitement.

“Really!”

“Yes, cutie, really.”

Carmilla can already tell she is going to regret that decision later. Laura swivels her chair around to face the taller girl, and throws her arms around her neck in a tight hug. Carmilla stumbles back before wrapping her own arms around Laura’s waist.

\---

Kirsch is absentmindedly playing with a notecard, walking towards the Summer Society Lodge. It’s just outside the main campus and not too far away from Greek Row.

He is trying to mentally prepare himself as he approaches the entrance when Danny swings the door open and hurriedly half jogs out of the building, body slamming into him—the paper slipping from his grasp onto the damp ground. His hands shooting to either side of her shoulders, steadying them.

“Whoa. Watch it, summer psycho.”

Danny roughly pushes off of him and away from his light embrace. He stumbles backwards a few steps.

He raises his right hand slightly, palm upwards in question. “Dude, the fuck?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Kirsch stares at her for a moment before scrambling to collect the card from the gravel, brushing off dirt and water from the intricate floral design. He glances down at the invitation griped in between his forefinger and thumb, rubbing them together slowly in nervous habit. Maybe him going there wasn't such a great idea.

“Uh…”

Kirsch is mentally smacking himself upside the head because that was the lamest thing he has ever said.

“Look, I have somewhere to be. What is it?”

She doesn’t really have anywhere to be for a few minutes. She left early in hopes to see Laura, but now that this overgrown child is literally blocking her way of getting to Laura she probably wont be there anymore.

“I...was wondering if—are you were going to the dinner party Perry and LaF are throwing?”

“Yeah, of course.”

His face lights up, all previous worries dissipating. “Cool, So like, since both of us are going you wanna, I don’t know...go together?” He quickly adds, “As like bro’s…or whatever.”

Danny is caught off guard, and stares in shocked silence, not allowing her face to show any sign that she actually is secretly happy. He did just basically ask her out on a date, and she has been sort of secretly crushing on him since they defeated the evil devouring light. What harm could it do going to the party with him?

“Yeah, alright, but don’t let it get to your big frat boy head, this isn’t like a date or anything.”

“Right.” He says it confidently, but he's not completely sure of his answer. He did kind of want this to be a date. He’s been crushing on her for a while, and she is a hottie—there’s no denying that.

Danny jogs off with a smirk peaking the corners of her mouth throwing a, “See you Friday.” over her shoulder.

He calls back to her. “I’ll pick you up at 5.”

\---

“Okay, so far we have a definite yes from: Laura, I’m guessing Carmilla will be with her, Danny, Kirsch, Seth, Marius, Salena, Cain, and Lilith.”

Perry eagerly taps her pen against a notepad. “And Aiden?”

“He was a maybe.” LaFontaine sets down a list next to them on their bed. “Perr?”

“Hmm?” She spins around in her chair to look at them. “Yes, honey?”

“I was thinking.”

They stand up and walk over to the wardrobe, opening it. They dig through various clothing items for a moment before pulling out a black zipped garment bag. How Perry didn’t notice it there for the past week was beyond them. Partially closing the wardrobe door, they hook the bag over the door, slowly unzipping it.

“I was thinking…since you were going to wearing that blue dress I like so much. I would get this—so we could match.”

They pull out a matching blue color suit jacket and pant set, inside the jacket hung a grid-patterned button up shirt. Perry was planning on wearing a below the knee, high scoop neck, thick shoulder strapped blue dress. It was LaFontaine’s favorite because Perry always looked so comfortable wearing it, and of course because she was adorable in it.

Perry stands, and takes a few steps until she is inches from LaFontaine. They are noticeably holding their breath.

“So, what do you think?” They faintly breathe out.

“I think it’s great.” Perry’s face softens. “And we will look absolutely adorable together.”

LaFontaine relaxes and leans in to kiss Perry lightly on the cheek.

They turn to zip their suit back up in the black garment bag, and put it back in its place in the wardrobe for Friday. “Alright! Do we have the venue all planned?”

Perry quickly makes her way back to her desk where she has a few binders displayed out of notes and diagrams of where people will be sitting. Everything has been planned out to a T for the past few weeks.

“Yes, we have reservations at the Alnwick from four to eight.”

“Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Lilith wanted to know if we needed help with anything?”

Perry turns and offers them a soft smile. “That’s very sweet of her, but I think we have everything.”

“That’s what I told her.”

Perry turns back to her diagrams. LaFontaine stares at her, a small grin forming. They lower their voice to a whisper. “Hey, Perr.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re so CuTe.”

Perry sighs, a smile takes the place of her concentration face. LaFontaine’s grin is so wide Perry can practically feel it from where she is. No matter how ridiculous they are she loves this weirdo, her weirdo.

* * *

Laura’s digging in the depths of their wardrobe for a dress she knows is still there, somewhere. It’s the day of the party and Carmilla’s been out all day—most likely getting blood—which is a good thing because if she were still here Laura wouldn’t be able to get dressed. Carmilla hasn’t left for long periods of time since she came back—she doesn’t want to worry and put Laura through that again. Once was enough.

"Okay, seriously, where is it." Laura is starting to get impatient and talking to herself is the only thing keeping her from turning the room inside out.

Carmilla has become  _very_  distracting since they started a relationship, and she doesn’t want any pre-distractions before the party tonight. She’s been searching for at least a good ten minutes, and unintentionally yells, “Yes!” When she finally finds the black garment. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom to get ready before Carmilla gets back.

Right as she enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her, she hears the dorm room close and the wardrobe being opened.

Laura slips into a sleeveless, sweetheart cut, black dress that was a little tight and a lot shorter than she remembered it being. She got it when Betty wanted to go clubbing one night. She guesses Betty wanted her to get a size smaller so that it would show off her cleavage and ass more—which it does. The dress sits slightly below her butt, and she’s going to have to remember to keep pulling it down all night or everyone’s going to be getting a free show.

After she has her dress situated, she fixes up her hair and straightens sections that have gotten a little out of control. She keeps her makeup light and simple, but enough to make it noticeable.

When she finishes she walks out of the bathroom to see Carmilla in a fitted, mid thigh, black dress that has lace around her shoulders and down her arms stopping just below her elbows, and black stilettos. She is sitting on her bed fixing her own makeup.

Carmilla’s hand lowers, she looks totally paralyzed when she spots Laura standing by the entrance to the bathroom.

“Carm, I think you’re drooling a little bit.”

Laura is walking towards the girl sitting on the bed. Carmilla's mouth is parted slightly, and she hasn't blinked since Laura appeared from the restroom. Even though she doesn't ever need to it's kind of a habit she's kept from when she was human. Plus it would be extremely weird seeing someone walk around without ever blinking or breathing.

The only thing she can manage to squeeze out was, “Wow.”

Laura didn’t think it would be this easy to render an all-powerful vampire speechless, but she likes it—she likes it a lot. And now she wants to see if she could keep this up for the rest of the night.

Laura is constantly surprising her, and she  _definitely_  has to remember to have her wear this dress again.

They are just about to leave and Laura is grabbing her shoes by the door. She hops a few times trying to put on her black pumps without falling. Carmilla grabs her by her waist holding her in place.

“Thanks.”

Carmilla can only manage an, “Mhm.”

Her pupils are dilated. She hasn’t taken her hands off of the smaller brunette even though she already has her shoes on and is just standing in her grasp looking up at her. She didn’t think they could get any closer. Carmilla’s fingertips are inching lower down her backside right above the curve of her ass.

Laura barely whispers, “Carm.” Before turning her head towards the door and continuing. “We should probably go now or we’re going to be really late.”

It’s already 5:30pm, and everyone is probably already there by now.

“What are a few more minutes going to hurt?”

Carmilla tilts Laura’s face back in her direction with her index and thumb. She leans down and presses their lips together. Laura is so close to giving up on trying to see if she could keep Carmilla speechless, and just have her live in bliss all night. She melts into the kiss, like she always does, and kisses back pulling Carmilla’s lower lips between her teeth. It takes all of Laura’s willpower to pull away.

Laura is completely out of breath. “We really should go.”

Carmilla reluctantly lets go of her girlfriend and intertwines their fingers. “Then let's go, creampuff.”

\---

Laura and Carmilla arrive at the designated venue, The Alnwick; it is a fancy, popular restaurant outside of campus. The restaurant, just like Silas, has a tendency to harbor weird unexplainable mysteries and the supernatural. It's considered infamous, and everyone is pretty sure people have gone missing there just to turn up sometime later in the woods at the edge of campus. But it's whatever.

Laura has a little trouble spotting her friends at first due to the dim lighting. Carmilla, with no trouble, points her in the right direction, and after some convincing Laura's already walking at a brisk pace in front of her to the corner of the restaurant. Which was fine for Carmilla because she just got a really great view from behind.

The area in the restaurant where their table sits is pretty secluded; it’s the area that is mainly used for large parties. On top of the long table are candles centering down a white tablecloth, each of the twelve place settings holding a name card.

Everyone there was already in their designated seats and making casual conversation. Danny makes a scrunched face with her tongue sticking out a little bit and lightly slaps Kirsch on the arm. He throws his head back slightly, erupting in laughter.

She was in a red strapless dress with a crystal design wrapping around her midsection, while Kirsch was sporting a black European style suit, with a white shirt and skinny tie.

Perry is the first at the table to notice the pair walk in. She nudges LaFontaine to her right; interrupting their previous conversation to look at her, then up at where Laura and Carmilla are making their way. Perry, with a look of disapproval on her face, turns to LaFontaine.

“How could she wear something so…so short and…” Then in a whisper, “ _revealing?_ ”

At which point Danny and Kirsch both notice Laura approaching the table and in unison blurt out, “Whoa.”

They immediately turn and look at each other, their expressions between a, “How could you say that about her?” And, “Why didn’t you saying that about me?” Before turning their attention back to Laura.

LaFontaine leans over the table slightly to see Danny and Kirsch, picking up on their exchange. “Guys, have some respect.”

They sit back in their chair and give Laura, who is now at the table, a thumbs-up and head bob mouthing, “Nice.”

Laura smiles, and is genuinely surprised. She didn’t think her dress would get this kind of a reaction from everyone.

“Hey, guys, sorry we’re late.” She half looks over her shoulder at the girl finally approaching the table. “Carmilla decided she didn't want to leave on time.”

Carmilla shrugs, and goes to pull her chair out when Laura sidesteps and shuffles extremely close behind her to get around on the other side. She brushes her entire body against the taller girl and slides her hands down from her waist stopping at her hips. She moves away from Carmilla to get to her own seat on her left. Carmilla doesn’t move an inch, her grip tightening on the chair.

Perry’s motherly look of concern stapled to her face. "Carmilla, are you alright?”

“Uh…yeah. I'm fine.” Snapping out of her gaze, she finally takes her seat to Laura’s right.

Laura and Carmilla are sitting on the side closest where they entered from in the center; on either side are two kids from their dorm floor. Kirsch is facing Laura on the other side of the table; Danny is to his right and LaFontaine and Perry are to his left. Another dorm floor kid is sitting next to Danny and Perry at the ends.

Perry stands, and clinks her glass with a knife gathering everyone’s attention.

“LaFontaine and I would just like to thank everyone for coming tonight and celebrating with us. So thank you all for being here.”

Everyone talks over each other in a jumble of thank-yous. Perry retakes her seat next to LaFontaine.

In almost perfect timing the food is delivered to the table. Each person has been served a fig and cheese stuffed chicken breast, rolled style, in a port wine sauce with broiled garlic asparagus, and mashed potatoes.

“So, Danny?” Laura drops her right hand onto her lap underneath the table, pushing her potatoes with her fork in her left hand a few times before resting it on the edge of the plate. She then puts her left hand onto her lap so that both hands are resting on her legs.

Danny swallows the fairly large bite she took and covers her mouth with her hand looking up at Laura.

“Have you and the other Summer Society girls started planning the annual Adonis Festival and Hunt yet?” Laura takes her right hand and places it on Carmilla’s leg. Carmilla immediately tenses at the touch, her eyes locked on the plate directly in front of her.

“Why? You wanna join this year, Hollis? This year is gonna be pretty awesome!”

“Oh, I couldn’t…I’m small and I don’t think I would do very well.”

Laura slowly drags her hand farther up Carmilla’s thigh. The closer she gets the tighter Carmilla’s grip on her fork becomes. Carmilla rests her hand on the table the fork never leaving her fingers. Her never faltering gaze could almost cut holes through her plate.

She knew something was up with Laura when they were on their way here. She had a smug little grin plastered onto her face the whole way, something just had to be going on in that cute little mind of hers.

Carmilla’s mind has practically shut down at this point; she can’t form any coherent thoughts, and that usually wouldn't be a problem if she weren’t around any of these lack wits.

“And how about you, Kirsch, got any plans with the Zetas?”

“Besides helping out the hotties left on campus?" Danny rolls her eyes so hard she could pass out. "Nah, I’ve got a lot of free time so I’ll probably just relax. You know how it is.”

“Yeah, sounds fun.”

Laura is teasing her. Her fingers are resting on Carmilla's inner thigh, just inches from her center. She knows the effect Laura has on her and it’s driving her wild.

"Earth to Carmilla. Hey." LaFontaine is waving their right hand in front of Carmilla's face trying to get her attention.

Laura retracts her hand, and Carmilla’s head snaps up in a slight panic. "What!?"

"Dude, I've been calling your name for the past two minutes. Are you sure you’re fine. It’s not the whole dying thing is it? Because if so I’d really like to test some—"

Perry nudges LaFontaine with her elbow.

Carmilla’s face relaxes back to her apathetic exterior. “Please, like that could have killed me.”

LaFontaine looks at Perry and shrugs. Carmilla’s being extra weird tonight, and although they want to know why the vampire, out of everyone, started acting strange all of a sudden It’s best to stay out of it. Consequences being: getting bitten. They did consider it because, hey, they have wanted to do some experimenting on bites ever since Laura got bit a while ago, but they aren’t going to push any further because Carmilla is now looking at them like she couldn’t totally snap someone’s neck at any moment.

They shake their head, and continue back on consuming their excellent meal.

Everyone is slowing down, small talk becoming more frequent than actual eating. When everyone finishes, the waiter comes by and takes the plates away leaving the table empty apart from the candles, various glasses, and cloth napkins.

A few minutes later the waiter returns with small bowls of ice cream covered in chocolate fudge and a wafer triangle perched on top. Laura picks off the wafer and licks the chocolate from it before biting into it. Carmilla is staring at her like she either wants to eat her or fuck her, or both. Laura can feel Carmilla’s eyes on her, and without making eye contact decides to have a little fun.

She takes a spoonful of the vanilla ice cream, and flips the spoon around so the backside is facing away from her. She takes a long, wide lick of the ice cream filled spoon.

Carmilla’s eyes are piercing a hole in the side of Laura's head as she takes another long lick before inserting the entire spoon in her mouth sucking off the remaining ice cream from it, moaning softly. Carmilla’s mouth is hanging open, not caring who notices anymore. At which point Laura takes the liberty of pulling her hair to one side, exposing her neck.

She knew it, Carmilla completely knew that she was going to regret going to this dinner party. Laura is driving her nuts, and she can’t seem to care that this girl is going to kill her. Again.

Laura gets another spoonful of ice cream, flipping it around again, but instead of looking at her bowl she turns her head a little so she can see Carmilla out of the corner of her eye—just enough to make slight eye contact. She takes another long lick; not breaking eye contact, Carmilla lets out a shaky breath. The corners of Laura’s lips turn up into a smile. She knows exactly what she’s doing, and its wrecking Carmilla.

Carmilla shakily whispers, “Laura.”

Laura sets her spoon down and pushes the bowl about an inch away from her. She turns her attention to the people facing her, “LaF, Perry. Thank you guys again for tonight, it’s been a lot of fun getting together with everyone.”

Carmilla growls and shifts her head so she’s looking to the left of Perry.

“Oh, Laura, you’re most welcome!” Perry replies.

A short time passes, and the waiter returns to collect the dishes. It’s approaching seven o’clock, and people are already getting ready to leave. Some of the other kids from their floor are the first to stand and give their final thank-yous, hugs, and goodbyes before exiting out of the restaurant.

Laura stands and Carmilla almost jumps out of her seat, catching the remaining few at the table off guard.

Perry clutches her hand over her heart. “My, Carmilla, why so…so springy. You could really give someone a fright.”

“Yeah, what the hell?” LaFontaine adds, grabbing their suit jacket off the back of the chair.

Carmilla narrows her eyes and scowls at the pair.

Laura walks over and gives Perry a hug, and then turns to give LaFontaine a hug as well. “Seriously, tonight was great! I’ll see you guys later, yeah?”

“Oh yes! Goodbye, Laura.” Perry looks over to the girl bouncing her leg up and down behind Laura. “Carmilla.”

Carmilla gives her a little head nod and forced smile. Laura looks over at Danny and Kirsch. “Bye, guys!”

“Goodbye, Laura.”

“Bye, little hot—I mean Laura.”

Laura and Carmilla leave the restaurant, and head back to their dorm room. LaFontaine slips on their suit jacket. They wrap their arm around Perry's waist and lean over to kiss her on the forehead. Perry's smile spreads across her face.

“We’re leaving too. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Have a good night, and be safe!”

“You Too!” Danny responds.

\---

It’s almost eight o’clock, and Kirsch and Danny are still sitting in the restaurant. They're in a heated argument about the Adonis Festival and Hunt that apparently the Zetas just wont do well at, at all.

“Yeah, I get that, but the Zetas will never beat the Summer Society girls.”

“Dude, no.”

“ _Dude_ , yes. Face it, you just aren’t as strong and intuitive as us.”

“That’s low, man.” Kirsch huffs and leans back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

Danny sighs. “Sorry. Anyway, I think we should go now. Everyone’s kinda gone.”

“Well.” Kirsch stands, and holds his hand out for Danny to take. “I guess we should get you back then.”

Danny looks at the inside of his palm for a few seconds. She slowly places her left hand in his palm and gets off of her chair. They’re standing at eye level, holding each other’s hands in a fairly empty restaurant. It feels like time has slowed to a crawl, they’ve only been like that for maybe five seconds, but it feels as if they’ve been standing there for two minutes.

“Uhh…sorry.” Kirsch lets go of her hand, dropping it to his side, wiping off the nerves on his dress pants. Her hand is still suspended in mid air. She slowly lowers it to her side. She can’t help but think she has done something wrong to make him pull away.

“You coming?”

Kirsch is already a good distance away from her. She hasn’t moved, it’s like something is keeping her feet glued to the ground.

She walks up to him, his arm is extended out for her to grab. She moves her arm under his and rests her hand on his forearm. He guides her out of the restaurant, and she shivers when the cool night breeze touches her skin. Kirsch pulls his arm away, and slips out of his jacket. He gently sets the fabric around her shoulders.

“Wait, wont you get cold?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Danny holds the suit jacket closed with both of her hands. Their walk back to the Summer Society Lodge was in comfortable silence.

When they get to the building, Danny unwraps the jacket from her shoulders and hands it back to him.

Danny is nervous and her teeth immediately start chattering when the warmth leaves her with the jacket. “Um…thank you. For the jacket.”

A smile is peering his mouth. “Yeah, dude, no problem.” He looks at the ground. “Sooo, maybe we could do this again?” Then back up into Danny’s eyes. “With just the two of us?”

Danny has the biggest shit-eating grin across her face. “Are you, Brody Kirsch, asking _me_ on a date?”

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Danny is honestly speechless, her mind is drawing a blank and no coherent thoughts are coming through with the way Kirsch is looking at her like a puppy looks at someone when it’s unsure. Did she just compare him to a puppy? Oh god she couldn’t be more out of her mind.

“Oh, um, yeah…okay. I’m free next weekend if…you want to?” She is internally cringing from that awful exchange.

“Dude, yeah! I’ll pick you up Saturday. And look nice…erm, not that you don’t always look nice.”

Danny leans in and kisses him on the cheek, immediately freezing when she pulls back. Kirsch’s face turns a rosy hue.

“I’m going to go now.” She points in the direction of the door before turning on her heels and fast walking towards it.

“Right. See you later, Danny.” He lifts his hand to wave her goodbye as she enters the Summer Society Lodge. He is definitely certain of his answer this time.

\---

The door to room 307 opens allowing light from the hallway to pierce through the moonlight shadowing their room. Carmilla walks over the threshold first, and right as Laura closes the door behind her, Carmilla pushes Laura’s back against it. She kisses her hard and with purpose—Laura moans into her mouth. Carmilla pulls away from Laura, her lips are so close it wouldn’t be that hard for Laura to just lean forward and capture them again.

"I can't believe you put me through that all night."

Laura’s smile is faltering. “You just make it so easy for me.”

“For you what?”

“To make you speechless.”

A grin is appearing on Carmilla's face. “We’ll see who is making who speechless.”

Carmilla drags her hands from Laura’s shoulders—where they were resting, lower across her stomach to her thighs. Laura’s breathing is quickening, and she’s pretty sure she’s going to start begging with how insanely slow Carmilla is planning on going.

When it comes to teasing Laura, Carmilla has all the patience in the world. 334 years of it to be exact.

Carmilla’s mouth is on Laura’s neck; she lifts Laura’s left leg, and hooks it around her hip. With her right hand inching towards the girl's inner thigh, she brushes the backs of her fingers across Laura’s underwear eliciting a breathy moan from the smaller girl.

Carmilla pulls away, drops Laura’s leg, and turns her around, Laura’s palms flesh against the door. Carmilla slowly unzips Laura’s dress, letting it drop to the floor as she works her hands gently over her body. Carmilla stops to strip herself of her own dress.

A wave of heat rushed to Laura’s center when her legs are being spread apart from Carmilla’s knee. She pushes into her, and Laura’s legs almost give out underneath her. A moan unintentionally escapes her mouth.

Carmilla leans in and nibbles on her ear before peeling away from her, and turning towards her bed—leaving her propped against the door. She walks over to her bed flopping face first onto it.

“Night, cupcake.”

Nuh uh Laura is not having this, Carmilla is not just going to leave her this wrecked against the front door. Laura turns back around shaking the rest of her dress off her ankles. She walks to the edge of Carmilla’s bed, and straddles the girl’s back.

Laura is sitting on Carmilla’s ass. She places her hands on the girls lower back, slowly rubbing them up to her shoulders, and then back down again. She lightly works her fingers into Carmilla’s muscles on her back. Carmilla moans because wow that feels great, she definitely wasn’t expecting this, but it feels great.

The same time Laura digs her fingers into the girl’s muscle, she pushes her hips downward. Slowly rocking against the girl beneath her. Carmilla growls and shifts her body. Laura gets the hint and lifts up on her knees so Carmilla can flip to her backside.

She knew Laura wouldn’t be able to stay away, that’s exactly what she wanted. For Laura to get frustrated enough so Carmilla could put her through the same torture she went through all night.

Carmilla takes the initiative to switch their positions so she is now straddling Laura. She starts a slow grind, gripping the headboard for support.

Laura’s head falls against the yellow pillow, her yellow pillow. Of course she stole it again, why should she expect anything different, but she couldn’t care less at this point because all she wants is for Carmilla to not stop what she is doing.

The feeling stops, and a whine slips from Laura’s mouth from the loss of contact. Carmilla lifts her body, and strips off her bra and panties before settling back down between Laura’s legs.

Carmilla places a kiss on Laura’s lips, then once on her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, and her chest. Laura lifts up on her elbows so Carmilla can unclasp her bra and slide it off her, dropping it to the floor. She reattaches her lips to Laura’s skin, kissing her breasts, and down to her stomach right above her belly button. She wants to explore her body like a map, taking all the wrong directions.

She kisses each side of Laura’s hips, and then once over her underwear. Laura’s hips buck to meet Carmilla’s mouth, aching for more contact. Carmilla slides Laura’s underwear over her knees, flinging it somewhere across the floor.

Carmilla watches Laura’s face as she runs her tongue through Laura, tasting as much of her as possible.

“Uh god, Carm.”

Laura’s head was thrown back in complete ecstasy, and the moans are becoming more frequent. She’s already so close, but Carmilla’s not going to give it to her that easy.

Laura whines when the feeling is disrupted from Carmilla making her way back up to meet Laura’s lips. She runs her tongue across the girl’s bottom lip. Laura opens her mouth, tasting herself on Carmilla.

Laura forgot what was happening for a second until Carmilla’s fingers entered her. Laura gasps, and her hips are rocking in sync with Carmilla’s movements.

Carmilla kisses her again, and then makes her way back down between Laura’s legs. She focuses on her clit and hums into her, sending her over the edge. Incoherent words mixed with Carmilla’s name are spilling from her lips. Her eyes are shut tight, and she is seeing stars. By the time her breathing evens out, Carmilla is laying next to her on her right.

Everything was good and perfect, and god how Laura wanted to feel like this all the time. Carmilla’s arm is lying over Laura’s stomach, drawing circles over her hip with her fingertips.

Carmilla turns her head, and gazes at the sight of her girlfriend. She takes in every detail: the way her hair fans across the pillow, the bead of sweat forming along her brow, the way the moonlight highlights her cheek bones. Laura looks absolutely peaceful, and it’s the most beautiful sight Carmilla could possibly look at. Like a sunrise peering over the hills, and she can’t look away for fear of missing it’s beauty even though it will be there again tomorrow.

“You okay there, sweetheart?”

“Mm yeah.” Laura replies with a dopey smile on her face. She turns to look at Carmilla, and leans in to kiss her. It wasn’t hard or needy, but passionate and meaningful.

Laura leans back, and the smile spreads across her face. “Your turn.”

Laura rolls over to her side and straddles Carmilla’s leg. Okay, maybe going to that dinner party wasn’t a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being almost a two month long project, but I'm happy I finally finished it. Also this was my first time at writing smut. I was really hesitant at first, but my friend convinced me so I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
